


Non-Canon Omake: What If Lisa and the Undersiders Had Given a Cow To Taylor

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [31]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor is confused.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	Non-Canon Omake: What If Lisa and the Undersiders Had Given a Cow To Taylor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



There’s something on the ground.

It’s big. And dead. And brown. And it has short fur. And that’s all Taylor can tell with only bug senses.

There are also three people. One tall and dressed in black, one riding a growling monster the side of a truck, and one in purple.

For some reason, Taylor feels like the purple one is beaming at her. Or, rather, her swarm.

What the fuck. 

“Please accept this cow as a sign of our gratefulness,” says Purple.

A cow.

“Regent already left, or he would have come too,” says Tall, dark and possibly handsome.

Who?

Monster Rider doesn’t say anything as the other two climbs behind her, and then barks an order at her ride, who jumps away.

What the **fuck**.

Who… Who are those people? Where did they get a _cow_? Gratefulness for _what_? Why a cow? Where did they find it? _What is she supposed to do with it?_

_What the **fuck**._


End file.
